1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of devices for supporting equipment, such as pipe runs and HVAC equipment, on rooftops of buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a general need to provide support for rooftop piping systems and equipment, such as electrical conduits, steam or natural gas piping, and HVAC units. It is desirable that support for such equipment elevate the piping or other equipment high enough to clear common rooftop obstacles like expansion joints and seams. The elevation also serves to keep the piping or other equipment from lying directly in standing water. In addition, it is desirable that the supports avoid penetrating any roof membrane on the rooftop. Often such supports are free floating to avoid penetrating the roof membrane, as well as to accommodate movement in the piping systems or other equipment due to expansion or contraction due to temperature fluxuations.
Short links of pressure-treated lumber have often been used as supports. Commonly-available one- or two-hole pipe straps are attached to the links of pressure-treated lumber and are used to secure runs of pipes. There are a number of potential problems with use of wood pieces as rooftop supports. First of all, the wood may rot to the extent that it no longer provides the necessary support. Supporting hardware such as the straps may rust. The wood is heavy and difficult to move. In addition, the wood may be relatively hard, and may rupture the roof membrane. Also, additional tools, such as saws and screwdrivers or socket wrenches, may be required for installation.
Another approach for providing rooftop support for equipment are mounting structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,342 and 6,679,461. Such devices involve a block of polyethylene foam having a recess in one surface. A channel or strut is located in the recess. Clamping hardware may be secured to the recessed channel or strut. Though this product does overcome many of the disadvantages of pressure-treated lumber supports, there is still room for improvement regarding devices in this field of endeavor.